


Transparency

by serenalunera



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, Dirty Talk, Don't Try This At Home, Exotic Rimming Position, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/pseuds/serenalunera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl surprises Rick with sexy lingerie and Rick can't keep his hands off of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparency

**Author's Note:**

> this here belongs to the usual domestic AU and was written as part of a drabble challenge with [Opium_du_Peuple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_du_Peuple/) ([acciosherlockinthetardis](http://acciosherlockinthetardis.tumblr.com) on tumblr) with the prompt "lingerie"!
> 
> feel free to comment, kudos, ask questions or whatever else you feel like doing! reviews make a writer happy, and a happy writer writes a lot ;)

Rick looked up from the novel he was reading, only to see Daryl standing in the doorway to the en-suite bathroom, clad in something the deputy had never thought he would ever see him wear: lace. The sight of his lover in such an alluring attire had him dropping his book in his lap, heart rate going from 60 to 120 in the few seconds it took him to rake his eyes all over his husband's body and notice exactly what he was wearing.

A sheer black, thigh length dressing gown was loosely tied around his waist, barely hiding what was beneath it; a lace garter belt of the same color, wrapped tightly around his loins, perfectly outlining the sinful V of the younger man's hips. The panties underneath did nothing if not map out the shape of Daryl's manhood – hugging it in all the right places – only to lead to a pair of black stockings, the lace band fitting snugly around the other man's toned thighs.

The deputy was speechless, his mouth agape as he found it impossible to tear his eyes from Daryl – his manly redneck of a husband – wearing nothing but skimpy, black lace. It took Rick everything he had in him to calmly swallow the knot of arousal in his throat and put away his book, when all he could think about right now was how much he wanted to feel the hunter up and jump his bones against every available surface. Which he would ultimately do, but judging by the little smirk the other man was displaying, keeping a lid on himself for the time being would most likely prove to be beneficial later on.

"Well? Ya gonna stare all night or ya gonna say somethin'?" There was a hint of amusement in the redneck's voice as he leaned against the doorway, still smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest. The movement caused the fabric of the dressing gown to ride up his thighs slightly, exposing a sliver of skin just above the lace band of the stockings he was wearing. The deputy licked his lips at the sight.

"I have no idea what to say, besides the fact that I'm incredibly turned on and that I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest man alive right now." Rick finished with a smile, his eyes never leaving the other man as he straightened up and pulled the covers off his lap, revealing the already quite prominent erection straining against the material of his underwear, all thanks to Daryl's attire.

"Ya got that right." Peeling himself off the doorway, the hunter walked over to the bed, stealthy as a cat as he climbed on top of his lover, easily slotting his stocking-clad thighs on either side of the cop's. Strong hands ran up Rick's chest to finish their course around his neck, just as warm palms slid up Daryl's thighs with intent.

The cop pushed the bottom of the dressing gown off to the side to reveal the top of Daryl's thighs, as well as the tight fit of the panties around his semi-hard length. His eyes instantly fell to the creamy patch of skin just above the band of the stockings, biting his lip as he imagined the sounds his husband would make once Rick's head was buried between those thick, unblemished thighs, covering them in the dirtiest of bruises and the worst beard burn the redneck would ever experience. The older man tightened his hold on his lover at the thought, fingers digging into the meat of Daryl's thighs almost on instinct, the possessiveness of the gesture drawing an appreciative sound out of the redneck.

"Like what ya see?" The hunter purred in his husband's ear, deft fingers losing themselves in the luscious curls at the base of Rick's nape, tugging gently at first, and then hard enough to get a pleasurable hiss out of him. The sweet, sex-filled sound quickly turned into a gasp as Daryl ground his hips into the other man's, all the while running his lips down the length of his throat.

"I love it. And I have a feeling you're gonna love what I'm about to do to you, too." Rick growled, his hands making their way up his lover's thighs in order to grab his hips and guide them down into his own in one smooth push. The movement caused his cock to be pressed flush against Daryl's ass, making them both groan in anticipation, the realization that their bodies were only kept apart by the thin material of Rick's underwear and the soft lace adorning the hunter's loins enough to heat up their embrace even further.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" The younger man smirked, leaning in to brush his mouth against the other's, barely making contact before biting down on Rick's bottom lip, tearing a moan right out of the deputy's throat. Daryl smirked as he tugged on the plump, pink flesh, rolling it between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth, letting it go a few seconds later with a heated look on his face.

His gaze darkened as he witnessed his lover soothing the abused flesh with a swipe of his tongue, his swollen, reddened lips looking even more inviting now that they were deliciously wet. Surging forward, the redneck captured them once more between his own, only for Rick to take the opportunity to dominate the kiss. One of his hands came up to cup the back of Daryl's head, holding him in place as he slid his tongue between his husband's parted lips, urging him forward with a palm pressing over the small of his back.

A low moan of pleasure escaped the hunter as Rick took charge of the kiss, the feeling of blunt fingernails scraping the skin of his lower back encouraging him to start moving his hips in slow, purposeful circles. The cop let out a little groan, the sensation given by his lover's lace-covered erection rubbing against his stomach almost as delicious as the one his cock sliding against the other man's ass procured. A slight tug on Daryl's hair and instinct took over, the redneck baring his throat wordlessly, Rick latching on instantly with a gentle bite to his pulse point.

“I'm gonna eat you out _so good,_ baby. _So good_ and _so thoroughly_ you'll be begging me to stop.” Rick murmured, his voice husky and laced with so much sex the air between them felt tight with it, curling around Daryl's lungs and wringing a wanton moan out of him.

The redneck's hold on his husband's hair tightened momentarily at the visual Rick's words so graciously provided, his teeth coming out to abuse his lower lip as he felt himself grow impossibly hard in the confines of his panties. A predatory chuckle on the older man's part sent shivers down Daryl's spine, his whole body thrumming with electricity at the mere idea of seeing that devious smirk between his legs, teeth bared and ready to devour every inch of him.

"Then quit talkin' and get ta work, Grimes." Daryl's impatience was perfectly translated into his voice, betraying just how aroused he was and just how much the other man's words had affected him. Another amused chuckle filtered out of Rick's throat as he pulled back to take a look at his gorgeous lover, a rosy flush already coloring the high points of Daryl's cheeks and steadily creeping down towards his chest, contrasting nicely with the dark lace wrapped around his shoulders.

"Anything you want, _sweetheart._ " Rick leaned in as he spoke, the soft whisper of his words against the other man's jawline causing another shiver to run down Daryl's spine. The hunter swallowed thickly as he felt a perfect pair of lips brush over the patch of skin right beneath his ear, the feeling of wet, open-mouthed kisses on such a sensitive spot enough to make him tilt his head back in an almost Pavlovian response.

The cop's ministrations on Daryl's neck left him pliant enough for Rick to quickly change their position, the older man using the momentum of his hips to roll them both over. The redneck now laid sprawled on his back, hands gliding down his husband's chest and thighs spread obscenely wide to accommodate the deputy between them, reminiscent of an offering. The material of his panties was almost see-through as it stretched taut over his cock, the sight alone forcing Rick to bite down hard on the inside of his cheek in a vain attempt at self-control, a predatory growl escaping him anyway.

Daryl's cock twitched at the sound, his heart already hammering in anticipation. The hunter's hands crept back up his lover's abdomen to finish their course on his shoulders, pushing the cop down the length of his chest to get him where he really wanted him: between his legs. Rick licked his lips as he came face to face with his husband's lace-covered shaft, wasting no time before mouthing the head through the fabric. A drawn out hiss resounded above him when he tongued the slit through the material of the panties, the sweet noise spurring him on. Rick traced the outline of Daryl's length with his mouth before coming back up to lap at the soft patch of skin just above the waistband, getting another whimper out of the younger man as he sucked a bruise into a protruding hipbone.

The redneck's breath hitched at the feeling of teeth against his bare hip, the cusps catching on the elastic of the panties before closing over it and _tugging_. An involuntary groan escaped Daryl at the sight of his lover pulling on the delicate fabric with his teeth, jaw working to slide the panties down the hunter's thighs in torturously slow movements. Daryl cursed under his breath, the lace catching on his length with every little tug making him squirm and roll his hips into empty space for a semblance of friction. Rick chuckled around the material in his mouth, pausing long enough to glide his hands up the younger man's legs and push his hips firmly into the mattress, taking the time to throw a heated look Daryl's way before going back to torturing him.

It felt like hours later when Rick finally set the panties aside, discarding them somewhere on the floor, when in reality it had only been a few minutes at best. The older man lingered by the end of the bed, eyeing his husband with lust clouded eyes as he grasped one of the hunter's clothed calves, tilting his head to lay kisses down the length of them, starting from the ankle and finishing at the crook of the knee. Daryl was panting now, biting his lip eagerly as Rick made a show of crawling back between his legs, spreading them a little further so he could mouth at the inside of a thigh, nuzzling his face against it.

Daryl hissed, the drag of the other man's beard on his skin exciting him to no end. Rick kept working on his thigh, thoroughly abusing it with bites, kisses, and the sting of his beard, turning his lover into a panting, moaning mess, clutching the sheets as if his life depended on it. The deputy looked up briefly, smirking as he took in the state his lover was in, only to lean back down and do it all over again on the other thigh. The hunter whined, legs spreading further and hands snaking down his chest to hold onto Rick's hair, his grip tight and encouraging as a series of colorful profanities left his mouth.

“Fuck, baby, yer drivin' me crazy... Ah, shit... C'mon, gimme more...” Daryl mewled, breathing harshly through his mouth as he tugged on his husband's hair once more, guiding him further between his legs. He could _feel_ Rick's smirk against his skin without even glancing down as the cop gripped the back of his thighs, yanked him closer and opened his legs wider, exposing him completely.

Rick let out a small sound of appreciation at the sight, only taking a few seconds to wet his lips before diving in to lick from the upper side of the hunter's hole to the top of his taint. The gesture sent shivers down Daryl's spine, causing a groan to rise out of his throat from deep within his chest, and his fingers to tighten in the deputy's hair. The older man kept going, running his lips and blowing warm air over his lover's heavy sack, down his perineum and around his entrance, the contact so fleeting Daryl couldn't help but roll his hips for more, only for Rick to stop him by pulling back to kneel between his legs.

“Jesus fuckin' Christ, Rick. Just fuckin' do it, I'm dyin' here.” Daryl growled, narrowing his eyes in a silent threat before making a point of spreading his legs as far as he could get them, and firmly planting his feet on the mattress.

Every inch of him was exposed as he let his hands wander over the planes of his chest, thumbs brushing over nipples and fingertips dancing over hipbones in an hypnotic display, caressing the soft patch of skin above the garter until a dangerous, blood-curdling growl from Rick halted their course. The older man wasted no time in grabbing Daryl by the back of the knees and pulling him upwards, lifting the redneck off the bed until only his shoulders and head remained on the mattress, thighs parted scandalously wide around Rick's head. The hunter let out a surprised gasp at the sudden change of position, only for another one to escape him when strong hands spread his cheeks and plump lips closed over his hole without so much as a warning.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck... Oh god...” Daryl panted, his breathing speeding up as his lover assaulted his entrance with his lips. Rick was mouthing and sucking all around it, filling the room with wet, obscene sounds, each and every one of them going straight to the younger man's cock where it lay twitching helplessly against his belly.

Several more strings of curses left his throat when Rick started working him with his tongue, using the flat of it to lick across his hole in long, generous stripes. Daryl's hands scrambled for purchase on the bed, his fingers desperately clutching the pillow beneath his head to keep a grip on reality as the older man kept licking into him more and more vigorously. A strangled cry escaped him when Rick started tracing his rim hungrily, occasionally dipping his tongue inside to make the hunter squirm and grow even more vocal.

Daryl's whole body trembled when Rick's tongue slipped in, the onslaught of pleasure forcing him to cradle the cop's head with his thighs as best he could. Resting his calves on the other man's shoulders for leverage, the redneck rolled his hips to meet the deputy's eager tongue, the muscle sliding effortlessly inside of him from how aroused he was. Rick groaned in appreciation, welcoming the younger man's thrusts by burying his face even further between Daryl's cheeks, his thick beard scratching the sensitive skin as he licked, sucked and fucked the greedy hole with renewed vigor, the hunter's low groans steadily growing louder and deeper the closer he got to orgasm.

“Don't stop, don't stop, don't fuckin' stop!” Daryl panted, the muscles in his abdomen clenching beautifully every time Rick applied pressure to the most sensitive spots, wringing the most delicious of moans out of the redneck's throat and making his back arch in an artful curve.

Rick smirked, the barest hint of teeth against his entrance driving Daryl mad with pleasure. Groaning loudly, the hunter let go of the pillow with one hand to get a hold of his cock, giving it a good squeeze before starting on a fast pace, chasing his release. The younger man was rocking back and forth between Rick's touch and his own now, the pressure of his impending orgasm almost at its peak, spreading like wildfire in his lower abdomen. His breathing was ragged, desperate little pants scratching his throat on the way out of his lungs as the movements of his hand quickened on his length, a strategic push of Rick's tongue against his inner walls bringing him to climax.

“God... Fuck... Yes! Yes! Fuck...” A long, drawn out moan signaled the end of Daryl's orgasm, his come-covered chest heaving as his stained hand fell from his cock and onto the bed, where it made a mess of the sheets.

A loud gasp echoed in the room when instead of pulling back, Rick went back in, rubbing the flat of his tongue against Daryl's entrance once more and making him _mewl_ in over-sensitivity. The cop let out a soft chuckle at his lover's reaction, the sound doing nothing if not spur him on as he scraped his teeth along the tender rim. The redneck's whole body tensed and he _whined,_ trying desperately to get away from Rick's voracious tongue and the sting of over-stimulation it brought with every stroke.

“Stop that. Goddammit, Rick! Fuckin' quit it!” Daryl could have _cried_ from how sensitive he was, still furiously trying to wriggle out of his husband's grasp and get away from the sheer _torture_ the older man was putting him through.

“Told you you'd be begging me to stop.” Rick murmured, pulling back with a self-satisfied smirk and a wet chin, beard glistening and eyes black as night as he took in just how flustered the younger man was, a deep flush covering his face, neck, and the beginning of his chest.

The deputy carefully untangled Daryl's thighs from around his neck, nuzzling them lovingly before wrapping them around his waist and lowering the hunter until he was laying on the bed comfortably, with Rick in a kneeling position between his legs. The older man licked his lips before pressing them all over the redneck's stomach, cleaning him up with diligence until his mouth found his husband's in a filthy kiss, a soft little moan escaping Daryl as he tasted himself on Rick's tongue.

“Yer a fuckin' animal, ya know that? A filthy fuckin' beast.” Daryl purred, a wicked smile on his lips as he pulled the other man close, bringing him in for another dirty kiss. The hunter wrapped his arms around the deputy's neck, tangling his fingers in the wild curls at the base of Rick's nape before tugging with just the amount of pressure he knew his lover liked.

“Think you got another one in you?” Rick growled against Daryl's lips, punctuating the sentence with a firm roll of his hips and a delighted hiss at the heavenly friction the younger man's body provided against his aching cock, neglected in the confines of his underwear.

“I think there better be _something_ in me, and soon.” Daryl growled back, tugging on his husband's bottom lip with his teeth once again. His hands made their way from Rick's hair to the planes of his back, fingertips digging in the muscles there before drifting further down to grab his ass and squeeze it encouragingly.

Rick chuckled darkly, making to pull back in order to remove his shorts but failing to do so as one hard pull from the redneck had him back against his body before he could so much as sit up. Daryl's hands immediately started working to push the cop's underwear past his ass, dragging it down the rest of the way with his stocking-clad feet and finally letting the older man kick it off, the garment falling in a silent heap on the bedroom floor. Daryl smirked as he let his palms wander down the deputy's chest, a pleased sound escaping him as his fingers closed over Rick's heavy cock, the barest of strokes already drawing low groans out of his lover.

Daryl's smile widened at that, the tip of his tongue coming out to run over his teeth in a teasing manner. Rick's breath hitched in his throat at the sight, the older man having no choice but to drop his head in his husband's neck as the hunter's warm palm continuously slid over his shaft in purposefully slow strokes. The cop started mouthing at Daryl's chest as soon as it came into view, pressing soft kisses against flushed skin and dragging sharp teeth over sensitive nipples – hard enough to draw delicate mewls from the younger man, but still far from causing discomfort.

Rick bit back a moan when the hunter's thumb pressed down into his slit, the tormenting touch forcing him back up to crash his lips against Daryl's. The deputy used the kiss as a distraction to fumble blindly for the lube in the bedside table, popping the cap hastily before pouring a generous amount on his fingers, coating them as evenly as he could with his eyes closed. Reaching down, Rick pulled the redneck's palms away from his waist with his clean hand, pinning them above his lover's head before breaking the kiss and using the other one to trace Daryl's spit-slicked hole with a finger.

There was a sharp intake of breath on Daryl's part as the older man circled his sensitive hole, his finger sliding home with little resistance. The cop pulled back slightly, just enough to watch his husband's face as he started working him with a finger, eyes hooded and lips parted as short pants escaped them. The hunter's brow was creased in concentration as Rick slid another digit in alongside the first, teeth coming out to tug on his lower lip as the deputy's fingertips played over his prostate in gentle, barely-there touches, coaxing a frustrated huff out of him.

“Jesus Christ, Rick. What is it with ya and bein' such a fuckin' _tease?_ ” Daryl grunted, eyes narrowed into slits as he stared daggers at the other man. Huffing one more time, the younger man gave a tentative roll of his hips, the motion causing Rick's fingers to brush a little harder over his sweet spot, making him moan softly and his recovering cock give a twitch of interest.

“You think _I'm_ the tease? Baby, that's just payback for what you do to me _every_ time.” Rick chuckled low in his throat before adding a third and last finger, the stretch enough to wipe the scowl off Daryl's face, replacing it with one of the most wanton looks of satisfaction Rick had ever seen on his lover's face.

Another moan filtered out of the redneck's throat as Rick started fingering him more steadily, quiet little pants rapidly turning into soft, keening sounds every time the deputy so much as grazed his prostate. A whimper made its way past Daryl's lips when the older man removed his fingers a couple of minutes later, his heated gaze locking with Rick's hungry one as the man let a touch more lube drip in his palm. Letting go of Daryl's arms, the cop groaned as he smoothed the lubricant over his neglected cock in slow strokes, relishing in the sweet mercy of friction for a few moments before wiping his hand on the already ruined bed sheets, and settling more comfortably between Daryl's parted legs to tilt his waist up.

The hunter was quite the sight like this, dark hair splayed out on the cream-colored pillows, dressing gown open and sliding down his shoulders invitingly, garter belt pulled taut around his pale hips, contrasting heavily with the curve of his flushed cock as it slowly filled up again. Red, black and blue marks littered his thighs as they spread open to welcome the deputy between them, the muscles in his stomach curling and uncurling in anticipation as the head of Rick's length brushed against his entrance.

The first push was so slow Daryl could feel every single ridge of his husband's shaft glide along his inner walls, an involuntary groan escaping him at the feeling. The older man only let himself breathe once he was fully sheathed inside of his lover, a long sigh pushing past his lips as he allowed his eyes to flutter closed for a moment. The familiar feeling of a palm against his cheek made him open them again, his hands sliding up the redneck's body to cup his face and bring their mouths together in a slow, loving kiss.

The pair kissed through the first few rolls of Rick's hips, his thrusts gentle yet incredibly deep, pulling gasps out of the both of them almost every time he bottomed out, only for the other one to swallow them down with ardent kisses. They moved as one for long minutes, breathless whispers of _god you feel so good_ and _i love you so fucking much_ punctuating their embrace and ruling its pace – slow and tender, in complete contrast with the way they were devouring each other only moments before.

Rick's hands roamed over the younger man's body the whole time, sliding from his neck to his hips, gliding over his chest and drifting down to fondle the hunter's strong thighs. The cop squeezed them heartily, encouraging the way in which Daryl tightened their hold around his waist to pull him deeper inside of him whenever Rick hit a particularly sensitive spot. The redneck's hips worked of their own accord, rolling upwards to meet the deputy's thrusts, drawing deep, passionate moans out of the both of them with every stroke.

“C'mon, baby... I need...” The rest of Daryl's words died against Rick's mouth, the older man drawing his husband into a sensual kiss as one of his hands moved to cup the underside of his thigh, the other one travelling upwards to clasp the hunter's lower back.

“I know, sweetheart... I got you.” Rick panted against his lover's lips, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of fingers running through his hair and blunt fingernails dragging down the planes of his back before straightening up into a sitting position, pulling Daryl up onto his lap without breaking their connection.

As Daryl adjusted himself in his husband's lap, the movement caused Rick's length to rub against his prostate, the unexpected sensation forcing his eyes to close and his mouth to part in a silent gasp. Shuddering from the onslaught of pleasure, the redneck pressed his forehead against the older man's, strong hands soon finding the sides of his face, only to be mirrored by the deputy's palms around his waist. Eyes fluttering open, the hunter locked his gaze on Rick's as he pushed himself up, fingers sliding down his neck to dig into the meat of his shoulders for leverage.

Sinking back down, Daryl keened softly, his moan echoed by the cop's own version of it as he pressed their bodies flush together, trapping the hunter's cock between them. The redneck bit back another moan as Rick's abdomen rubbed against his shaft with the next thrust, only for it to spill out on the next, and the next, and the next – up until he was nothing but a whimpering mess above his lover. Rick's hands rubbed over his back soothingly, one of them coming up to clasp the back of his neck, easily guiding him down into a sweet, languid kiss as the deputy worked to meet the younger man's thrusts.

The push and pull of their hips went on for long moments, the pair shifting again once they felt too close to climaxing, simply adjusting so Rick was lying on his back with Daryl on top of him, his thighs on either side of the cop's in an upside down mirror of their initial position. The hunter's thrusts were controlled, mellow rolls of his hips into the older man's, with enough technicality to leave them both on edge every time Daryl closed the distance between them. They kissed throughout it all, hiding moans and whimpers behind each other's lips and in the crook of one another's neck, building tension up until it peaked and keeping it that way for as long as they could manage.

Rick had discarded his lover's dressing gown some time during the shift in position, leaving the redneck's back arched and exposed for the deputy's hands to explore. Warm palms slid over the scarred flesh reverently, drifting down to cup the hunter's backside and guide him in his thrusts, wringing lovely moans out of his husband's throat, as well as his own. Daryl started to move his hips in earnest after that, little fucked-out pants escaping his mouth every time Rick's cock dragged along his sweet spot, the change in attitude indicating just how close to the edge he was.

“Gonna come again, sweetheart? Gonna come for me?” Rick purred in his lover's neck, lips skimming over his throat and the line of his jaw in soft, barely-there kisses, the hitch in Daryl's breath reminiscent of a lullaby in the deputy's ears.

“Yeah... Yeah, gonna come for ya, baby. And yer gonna come for me, too.” Daryl growled, hands reaching up to tug on the older man's hair, tilting his head back until his throat was exposed and his eyes were boring into the hunter's, flames of passion burning between them.

The merciless drag of the older man's length over his prostate had Daryl arching his back and coming all over his lover's chest a few more thrusts later, the delicious friction of Rick's abdomen against the underside of his shaft milking him dry. His orgasm was still rippling through his body in blissful waves when he felt the deputy tense up underneath him, cock pulsing as he climaxed deep inside of the hunter, chasing his release with a couple more weak rolls of his hips, tearing groans out of the both of them.

The redneck's whole body relaxed as he curled up against his husband, welcoming the tight hold of Rick's arms around him by burying his head in his neck and nuzzling the damp skin there. Sighing happily, Daryl kissed his way up the older man's throat before straightening up slightly to watch his face, delighting in the look of pure bliss he found there, a lazy smile tugging the corners of the cop's mouth upwards and making the sides of his eyes crinkle pleasantly. Reaching up, the hunter pushed a couple of wild curls off his lover's forehead before drifting down to cup the side of his face, Rick leaning into his touch instantly to plant a couple of loving kisses against the inside of Daryl's wrist.

The younger man took his arm back to push himself up again, looking down at Rick with a fond grin, hands planted on the mattress on either side of his husband's head. The deputy smiled back, reaching up to brush the hair out of Daryl's eyes before coaxing him down for a series of short, sweet kisses all over his face. The gesture earned him an adorable giggle and a _yer a big fuckin' sap_ from his disgruntled lover before the redneck could successfully get away. Pulling himself off the cop, Daryl finally severed the connection between their bodies as he let himself fall back right next to Rick, wincing as his thighs rubbed together in his attempt to settle more comfortably on the bed.

“Why did I let ya put yer head 'tween my legs again?” Daryl groaned, the mere thought of having to wear pants, let alone go to work the very next day instantly making him regret his decision to indulge in one of his husband's many fantasies.

“Because you love the things I do to you when my head's between your legs?” Rick chuckled, wrapping an arm around the other man's shoulders to bring him closer, letting him settle with his head on his chest and a leg over his own, an annoyed huff escaping him in the process.

“Still, ya'd think I would've learned my lesson by now.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[serenalunera](http://serenalunera.tumblr.com)


End file.
